Wolven Dreams
by Tano
Summary: Kagome meets a strange new person who resembles Koga. After the encounter she is attacked by a wolf-like creature. Do these two have a connection? Will this stranger have a big impact on Kagome? What will happen to Kagome? KagKoga


****

Wolven Dreams

Halloween

AN: My newest story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope…Fizzi doesn't own Inu Yasha…

Wolven Dreams

Halloween

---Thoughts---

__

Who knows what happens on Halloween? It's such an unpredictable day filled with strange happenings where the witches and ghouls come out to play. I know I found myself face to face with a curveball. It was so unexpected, that I couldn't get a chance to save myself from this new labyrinth of events. It was so unexpected.

****

---Halloween Day---

"Kagome, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Hojo's hosting a Halloween Party tonight! Kagome this is your chance!"

"But I have to go somewhere tonight."

"Kagome! Can't you cancel or something! This is too important to miss!"

Her friends pleaded as Kagome stared at them.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but I don't see the point in this."

****

---Halloween Night---

Hojo's house was big, it was really big. It was like a mansion with every fancy thing you could think of. Little statues and pretty shrubbery, a giant sized pool and much more. Inside it seemed bigger then the outside with marble floors, plush carpets, and rich designs. 

"Kagome, over here!"

One of her friends shouted as Kagome entered the mansion. Her three friends were dressed as identical witches. All of them wore short black outfits with a pointed a hat. A golden belt wrapped around their middle with black shoes.

"You look great!"

"Thanks."

Kagome wore an earthy green tunic with light green stockings. Her skirt reached to her knees. The fabric embroidered with golden and silver designs. On her back a quiver filled with arrows. Her ears were pointed with fake plastic ears. The hair was braided into a single one with streams of silver mixed between the strands of hair. On her feet she wore brown leather boots.

Out of nowhere came a boy dressed in a pink sheet with two holes for eyes and a crooked blob for a mouth. Around the neck was a purple polka dotted bowtie. 

((AN:Yes, I know, I'm so cruel and unusual))

"Hi, Kagome! It's me Hojo, like my costume? Made it myself."

Hojo said with pride at the thought of his 'wonderful' costume.

"Um…sure."

Kagome replied dully.

"I have to leave soon by the way. I can't stay for long."

"What!? Kagome! Please!"

The three friends shouted in unison.

"Oh fine."

****

---Later that night---

"Hello."

Kagome turned around to see a tall guy staring at her. He had slightly fanged teeth and strangely bright eyes. In his hand was a mask that was supposed to be a wolf. In some strange way, he resembled Koga except with black hair and golden green eyes.

"Uh hi."

Kagome looked up towards his eyes, entranced by the color and by the emotions shown clearly in them. Friendliness, kindness, and another emotion Kagome couldn't make out. Although he seemed nice enough, something about him made her uneasy, especially the fact that he resembled Koga, but now to think about it, someone else could be seen in him.

"I'm Alex and you are?"

His voice trailed off, it sounded like poisonous chocolate. Smooth, but it had this strange luring edge to it.

"Kagome."

Their gazes were locked, Kagome breaking it soon after.

"Nice name…so are you a friend of him?"

He nodded towards Hojo who was now outside running after someone who egged the house.

"In a way."

A slight tinge of red creeped up onto her face at the embarrassment coming from Hojo.

"Hm."

That was his only response. He left after that somewhere.

The size of the party dwindled as midnight drew nearer. Soon only Kagome, her three friends, Hojo, and few others remained. She realized the time and began to leave.

"Bye!"

Kagome waved towards her friends as she rushed home. Inu Yasha wanted her back, as soon as possible, he would be steamed. She crossed several of the yards, fear suddenly gripping her. _Why am I afraid? I don't know why, I have a strange feeling something's going to happen…_Suddenly a creature bounded out from nearby. She was so close to home, but it was gaining fast. It had wolf-like features, but it stood on two legs. _What is it?_

The wolf creature attacked her, biting her and slashing her arms. Kagome's screams were useless in the sleeping neighborhood. Soon blood flowed freely from the injuries making her weak from the lack of the red liquid that help support her life. The creature left satisfied before any help came. Light flickered on at the various houses. Kagome's mother rushed outside and came to her daughter's side who was lying upon the sidewalk. Ji-chan followed later along with neighbors, creating a small crowd around the girl. Her mind drifted farther away, remembering the flashing lights and the voices. Soon her mind was engulfed in darkness, going into unconsciousness. 

****

---General Hospital---

"She'll be fine. She did lose a lot of blood, but she'll be fine with a good night's rest and some time. She was lucky to have been found so early or she would have died from the loss of blood."

The doctor commented towards Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome's mother nodded her face tired and worried over her only daughter.

"When will she be able to go?"

"Tomorrow."

****

---Feudal Era---

"Where in the world is that wench!"

Inu Yasha shouted.

"We need to go shard hunting!"

His voice sounded agitated and angry. His arms crossed as he waited near the well for Kagome.

"Why don't you go to Kagome and get her?"

Shippo piped in between Inu Yasha's complaining. 

"Feh!"

****

---Higurashi Residence---

"Rest, sweetie, go to sleep and you'll be fine."

Kagome's mother said while tucking in Kagome. Kagome nodded as her eyes closed to drift off into peaceful slumber. 

Inu Yasha climbed out of the well with a bitter expression.

"Stupid wench, never reliable girl."

He mumbled in a sour tone. He jumped up and landed near her window. Silently Inu Yasha opened the window and stepped into her room. He paused to look around before seeing Kagome in her bed.

"Wake up!"

His voice was a loud whisper, poking the girl in the shoulder.

"Huh?"

Kagome woke up, Inu Yasha had poked her where one of her bruises were.

"What do you want?" 

"Shard hunting!"

"Look Inu Yasha, I'm injured, I can't come."

"And how did you get injured?"

"Something attacked me, now go away!"

Her voice sounded irritated and grumpy.

"We have to get the shards!"

"Oh fine! Don't blame me if I drop down dead all of a sudden!"

She got up and gathered some items and shoved them into her yellow bag. Kagome left to change her clothing and came back soon.

"Let's go."

She headed for the door, leaving a note behind. Kagome sneaked through the her sleeping parent's room, Souta's room, and the snoring Ji-chan. Once through, Kagome walked towards the Bone Eaters Well with Inu Yasha already there.

"Hurry up!"

"Aren't we hasty today."

Kagome threw in her bag and climbed down after it. Inu Yasha followed and soon they were all in the Feudal Era.

****

AN: The end of the beginning. So who is this Alex who resembles Koga so much? What was that creature? What will happen next? Feel free to guess ^^ R&R!


End file.
